


Miss Purple

by Chicary



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Le Irresistable Givency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicary/pseuds/Chicary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami never, ever, had any trouble getting a girl. Knowing this, she wasn't going to make it easy for him, even for a second. Regalshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Purple

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

 **Note** : I'm NOT bashing anyone, and you can see (without having to scroll down) who I'm talking about.

 

 **Miss Purple**

 

He had just dropped her off at home and already she was calling him. Yami stared at the vibrating cell in his hand with a blank expression. He knew it would stop anytime soon when the voicemail kicked in, something he was glad he had set up since this caller would stay on for a few dozen rings at a time without it. The little piece of technology stopped moving after a relatively long wait and a dialogue box popped up on the screen:

 _1 missed call: Anzu Mazaki_

He snapped the phone shut and slipped it in front of his deck, which he always carried in a holder hung diagonally around his hip. The night was clear, cool and crisp. A few cloud wisps were thrown here and there against the navy blue/black backdrop but they were only visible due to the light reflected off the elegantly shaped crescent moon. There wasn't a single person, or even a shadow of a person in sight. It was no surprise that Anzu wanted to go out tonight; the conditions were, in her words, perfect for lovers.

Yami leaned against the railing overlooking a narrow strip of rocky beach. It was already midnight and he was halfway home but he didn't feel like going anywhere. More often than not, he enjoyed his solitary moments, especially when conditions were, in his words, perfect for introspection. He had no defence for this introverted behaviour. Maybe he'd grown accustomed to it due to the time he'd spent in the puzzle. Or maybe there were social pressures he wasn't willing to admit to. Either way, it was what it was and he didn't care too much about what others thought.

These were the precious few seconds before the guilt started creeping in. He wasn't sure whether Anzu knew that he didn't always answer her calls, but from her usual cheerful attitude, he figured she did not. It was only recently that he noticed his own cascade of reactions following an unwanted phone call from said person and this perturbed him more than his actions themselves. The initial prang of annoyance at the first ring was swiftly followed by a longer period of flat affect consisting of no emotion at all as he stared at the object in his hand that connected her to him. This was finally followed by a deep and ingrained guilt from his unkind action (or inaction), which, unfortunately, lasted longest of them all.

The perceptive former pharaoh had come to anticipate these feelings, and sure enough, he slumped his shoulders, feeling terrible yet again for being so damn passive-aggressive.

' _I'm so sorry.'_ He thought, again, obviously to no one but himself. It wasn't unusual for him to consider the possibility of her being in danger when she called. Everyone knew this had happened in the past. And of course, Anzu often… needed her friends there to rescue her, so to speak.

Yami mentally put a halt to his thoughts. _'I should not be thinking this way'_ he almost said out loud, more to the fact that she needed her friends to help her than the idea that she could be in danger. He sighed and systematically diverted his attention the scenery around him, searching for a cure he knew wasn't there.

A gentle night breeze embraced the former pharaoh, making the golden bangs framing his shapely countenance dance to and fro, butterfly kissing his high cheekbones and leaving behind small goosebumps on both his muscular arms. He was so deep in thought that he was oblivious to how exquisite his silhouette looked in the limited amount of light.

Yami pulled his arms closer to his body for warmth and closed his eyes, breathing in the refreshing air. However, he was quickly pulled out of this serenity by the sharp echoes of high-heeled footsteps and the scent of a familiar perfume. He straightened himself and turned, as the woman causally came up beside him on the railing and assumed the same leaning position he was in.

"Isn't it was bit late for you to be out here alone, Mai?" He asked, more as a formality than out of concern.

Kujaku Mai, who had been looking toward the sea, turned to him, apparently surprised by the question. "What do you mean by that, Yugi? It's only midnight."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. The society around him had conditioned him into believing that there were certain, very obvious reasons, why women do not go outside alone in the middle of the semi-darkness that is night, especially when there was absolutely no one around.

"Well…" He began and stopped. Mai took this chance to interrupt him, "So why are _you_ here, Yugi? Or should I say, 'other' Yugi?"

' _Hmm'_ Yami thought. So this woman also noticed the difference between him and Yugi. Somehow this didn't strike him as surprising. She was clearly a smart person but also one to avoid voicing all her thoughts out loud.

"It's because I'm not part of your inner circle, other Yugi." Mai said, when she noticed his odd silence, "I thought it might be intruding on your privacy in a way. So I just strung along with everyone else." _HmHm_

"You _are_ one of my friends." Actually, those were more Jounouchi's words than his own. He had to agree with Mai on this one, he really didn't know much about her, and, apart from the one or two tournaments they both happened to be involved in, the two had virtually no interaction.

Seeing through the sad attempt at consolation, Mai folded her arms under her breasts and gave him a wiry look. To this, Yami turned away. She gestured her head towards the apartment complex behind them, "To answer your question, I live on the 6th floor over there so I come out here pretty much every day. There's no balcony facing this direction so I have to come down here to get some fresh air and get away from people."

"So you have no qualms about being alone?"

"Why would I?"

At this point, the name of her perfume set came to his mind. _Very Irrésistible Givenchy_. It came in a tall triangular glass bottle that began with a dark purple cap and gradually faded to white toward the bottom of the container. The fragrance was quite unlike the _Bright Crystal_ set Anzu used, which was a short rectangular bottle, shaped like, well, a pink crystal, and topped off with a huge-ass white cap. While _Bright Crystal_ was fruitier and lighter in its scent, the aroma of the other was heavier, invoking less playful memories, less… innocent maybe? Yami realised it was difficult to describe perfume. Of course, he knew all this because it was Anzu's birthday last month and he had to do a little shopping.

 _Very Irrésistible Givenchy…_

His phone started vibrating again, almost making him jump. His hand reflexively went toward his cardholder to retrieve it but he stopped. Another reflex was kicking in, the one that had developed from his continual failure to answer Anzu's calls. He placed his hand over the outside of his cardholder to stifle the sound of the vibrations until they stopped. A noticeably uncomfortable and shamed look was plastered on his face. The only evidence of Mai having anything to say about the situation was the piercing gaze of her purple eyes. But she said nothing.

His eyes were glued to the ground but somehow his gaze made its way to the woman's purple leather boots. _'Where does one get purple leather boots anyways?'_ he thought randomly, attempting to distract himself. Everything about Mai said 'purple.' But it wasn't just purple; it was the exact purple that matched her eyes. Now many would describe them as amethyst, lilac, lavender or even mauve but really, it all boiled down to being purple. And he should know, his eyes were the exact same colour*.

"Stop me if I'm being too forward," Mai said, breaking Yami out of his reverie, "But I think I know what your problem is."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me guess, no _woman_ has ever said that to you, right?" She was clearly amused by his surprise and greatly enjoyed being the one to catch the King of Games off guard, "Anyways, basically, it's because you're too damn hot."

"W-what?"

"And when I say hot," she continued, getting ready to dish it out and loving it, "I don't just mean the way you dress in form-fitting leather to boast your perfectly sculpted body, or your booming, attention-grabbing, masculine voice, I mean your attitude and the way you carry yourself as well."

He remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"You're the classic, almost cliché, bottomless pit of male hormones. You're the epic hero who charges head-on into any kind of danger, put some flashy show, and come out triumphant. You know when to yell and scream intimidating threats and when to shut your mouth and simply glare at whatever poor guy is on the receiving end. AND, now this is where the psychology kicks in," Mai grinned, "When you screw up, you're even MORE freaking attractive because that just makes you a little bit more relatable to us regular human beings."

Yami was stunned.

Now a person with an average level of modesty would have stopped here, in fact, a person with an average level of modesty would have stopped a long time ago. However, Yami had dropped _her_ off at her house awhile back. Mai continued.

"I'm willing to believe, to some extent, that you're unaware of how attractive you are. It's either that or you're faking it, but I don't think you're that kind of person." Mai's matter-of-fact tone became a little more serious and she looked upon him challengingly, "But let me ask you this, did you ever have to work at getting a girl?"

He managed to regain his voice, but the wide open eyes and pink tinge on his cheeks could not be undone so quickly, "I've only been with Anzu." That wasn't what he planned to say, but that was what came out.

"Did you have to work at that?"

Like clockwork, his phone went off again but he just stood there, doing nothing. The cascade of emotions was due to follow but a sudden realisation came to him, momentarily blocking that process.

"You spend so much time running away," Mai was the one who verbalized this, "I see it all the time, you, walking her home, then, on your way back, hanging around here for awhile. You spend long periods of time staring out at nothing, looking depressed, and when your phone rings, you just gape at it. I mean, seriously, it's ringing right now!"

"It would be rude to simply hang up."

"Are your serious?" She hadn't actually expected that, "If I didn't know better, I'd think there was three of you hiding in that body or something. Is this the Achilles heel to your usual self? If so, that's pretty sad."

Yami knew he had to regain his stance, the only time he'd ever felt this way was during the semi-finals of Pegasus' tournament, his opponent at that time being…

"I care about Anzu, and that is all you need to know," He replied solemnly, "And what I do in my personal life is my own business."

"Okay, then leave. Go home."

"Why should I be the one to leave?"

"Because I'm the one that lives here."

Silenced and finding himself staring at her form-fitting purple leather skirt, Yami got more frustrated. Perhaps in more ways than one. It was unsettling to actually hear someone point out your shortcomings, especially when she was so blunt about it. But for some reason, he felt like sticking around.

"Aren't you the same way?" He may have wavered but he was determined not to let it keep going that way. He stood up straight, stuck one hand in his pocket and smirked, "I could go on, Mai, but I think it's better to let you figure out why I think so."

She only half expected that, was he…making a pass at her? "I already know that, that's why I choose not to date often. It can get, you know, boring."

"That is incredibly egotistical, even for you."

"Admit it, it's boring for you too, that's what this whole thing is about. You're avoiding her so much because you get stuck in the tedious, conventional B.F. role day in, day out."

"Other people manage well enough."

"Well most of them don't have to go through the mental exercises you always do."

Yami chuckled, "Are you equating dating with duelling?"

"Okay, that was kind of stupid, but you know what I mean!" She waved her hand around to accentuate her point.

"But it would be cruel to say I'm _bored_ of her." He turned back out toward the water again, sinking in the guilt.

"That's true."

"But…" He sighed and shifted his blonde bangs between his fingers. He glanced over at the woman in the purple leather jacket. She stood erect, somehow managing to do so despite the large set of breasts. Her expression was the same, confidence; like she had a comeback for everything he said or will say. She was making things so difficult.

"Mai…"

"What?"

He took a deep breath and grabbed the side of her face with one hand, bringing it to his own in a sudden, firm kiss. After getting over her momentary surprise, she threw both arms around his neck and leaned into him, meeting the firmness with equal force. For a split second, both sets of purple eyes met each other's challenge before they closed in unison at the sudden eruption of pleasure. Their golden bangs rubbed and mixed with one another like twin lighting bolts striking the night sky. They pressed against each other ever closer until it was indistinguishable where one bolt-shaped bang began and one ended. He let his hands slide down her back slowly and stopped when they reached her thinly covered, full-bodied buttocks. At this proximity, the intoxicating scent of her Givenchy enveloped him like a spell and he felt like he was under the influence of some sort of drug.

It wasn't long before he was through with the superficial first stage and thrust his tongue forward, demanding entry. In response, she tightened the muscles around her lips, rendering the warm cavern within impenetrable. Even under such a vulnerable state, she wanted to see how long the former pharaoh would linger at the gates before he was driven insane. As delicious as her lips were, his frustration sky-rocked at being obstinately denied _his_ right. The frustration was quickly followed by aggression when he felt her smile against his mouth, crudely mocking his struggles. He gave her buttocks a squeeze, first lightly, then more powerfully, invoking a yelp from the woman. With her defences weakened, he seized his opportunity, penetrating her mouth with full force before she could catch up to him.

He took his sweet revenge within her, vigorously exploring her every nook and cranny without giving her the slightest chance to overtake him. Their tongues fought with one another, but by the time she forced him out, he'd already his fill. With no break in between, she followed him straight into his territory, her skilful tongue rewarding her with a throaty moan from the great pharaoh. Pushing her luck further, she bushed a hand teasingly over his crotch, causing him to gasp and almost bite her tongue. He returned the gesture by slipping a hand under both her jacket and her tank top, raking ghostly lines up and down her lower back. Now it would be her turn to make such sounds and he relished each one of them.

His phone went off again, although this time, failing to have its impact. Mai slid a manicured hand from whatever inappropriate spot it was resting on to cover over his deck holder, stifling (almost crushing) the vibrations. He froze momentarily, but she urged him on and he quickly relented. When device finally stopped, her hands flew to his wild mound of hair and she tangled her fingers deep within it, fulfilling a secret desire she'd had for a long time. The battle continued, in the dead of night, until their jaws were sore and lungs ached for air. They finally parted, both pairs of purple eyes half-lidded, both sets of golden bangs a bit dishevelled and both leather-clad figures panting heavily. For awhile, they remained nose to nose, a thin string of saliva joining them together. Yami felt like the thundering palpitations in his chest would rip right out of him.

Mai recovered quickly and took a step back. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him kindly, "Call her back, Other Yugi."

Yami watched as the woman took her leave. He didn't tear his eyes away until the seductive and elusive figure literally disappeared into the shadows, taking the echoes of her high heels and familiar perfume scent with her. He dug a hand into his card holder and took out his cell, flipping it open.

 _4 missed calls: Anzu Mazaki_

Yami snapped it shut. He looked down the empty corridor, wondering if Mai had heard.

 

 **\- End -**

 

 **Endnotes** : Very Irrésistible belongs to Givenchy and Bright Crystal belongs to Versace.

 


End file.
